fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Latający Dywan/scenariusz
Zainspirowani ulubionym programem taty z dzieciństwa Fineasz i Ferb budują latający dywan i wybierają się wraz z nim Izabelą, Bufordem i Baljeetem na przejażdżkę. Fretka tymczasem stara się przyłapać braci wykorzystując rady z chińskich ciasteczek z wróżbami. Dundersztyc przy użyciu Zaplamo-inatora stara się zniszczyć obraz swojego brata. Latający dywan (W salonie Lawrence ogląda bajkę "Pinhead Pierre" z czołówką programu w tle.) Pinhead Pierre Lawrence: Chłopcy, chodźcie tu szybko! Fineasz: Co się stało? Lawrence: To trzecia, cyfrowo przetworzona seria "Pinheada Pierre'a"! (Razem z Ferbem schodzi po schodach na dużej gumowej czerwonej piłce.) To po prostu moja ulubiona seria mojego ulubionego programu! (Chłopcy wylądowali na kanapie.) Fineasz: I tak byśmy szybko przyszli. Pinhead Pierre: (z telewizora) Cześć, dzieci! Wiecie, czasem, gdy ma się tak małą głowę, nachodzi człowieka ochota, by uciec. Wszyscy ciągle się z ciebie śmieją i wytykają. Wiecie, co ja robię, gdy mam ochotę uciec? Latam na dywanie! (Na kamerze Pinhead Pierre rozwija dywan.) Rozwijamy dywaniki Pinheada Pierre'a! Lawrence: Juhu! Trzymam go od wielu lat przy łóżku! (Rozkłada dywan przed telewizorem i na siada na nim.) Wskakujcie chłopcy, za chwilę odbędziecie podróż swojego życia! (Chłopcy usiedli na dywanie.) Pinhead Pierre: A teraz zaklęcie! Lawrence: Klepkobeka! Pinhead Pierre: Ow, ow! My lecimy! Lawrence: (Przytula chłopców.) Lecimy, chłopcy! Pinhead Pierre: Spójrzcie, co jest pod nami! To Paryż! Tutaj jest Łuk Triumfalny, a tutaj Wieża Eiffla, a tu mamy Koloseum! Skąd się tutaj wzięło? Linda: (Słychać ją z innego pokoju.) Kochanie! Obejrzysz ze mną próbki materiałów? Chciałabym przearanżować salon! Lawrence: Ahhh, latanie dywanem w dzieciństwie i tak było bardziej ekscytujące. Na razie, chłopcy. (Wychodzi z salonu.) Fineasz: Ferb, wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wpada do bazy i widzi na monitorze śpiącego Majora Monograma.) Major Monogram: (Obudził się.) Och-ach, kurzajka! Oh, wybacz, Agencie P, chyba troszeczkę sobie przysnąłem. Do rzeczy! Wiemy, że Doktor Dundersztyc pozbawił cały Okręg Trzech Stanów zapasów wina, soku, czekolady, sosu marinara, atramentu i co najgorsze - kawy. Dlatego ruszaj, i ten... no, wiesz ten, zrób to co trzeba. Wybacz, ale bez porannej kawy jestem do niczego. (Pepe salutuje.) (Fretka i Stefa jedzą w chińskiej restauracji. Stefa przysypia.) Fretka: Staram się i staram się i staram się, ale nic nie wychodzi tak, jak zaplanowałam. He! Może, gdybym wiedziała jak wszystko się skończy, mogłabym obmyślić plan i robić co trzeba. Tak, tak, wiem, wiem, to nie ma żadnego sensu, prawda? Stefa: Sama to powiedziałaś. Masz ciasteczko. (Podaje dziewczynie ciasteczko z wróżbą.) Fretka: Nie powinnam oczekiwać, że odpowiedź na wszystko spadnie mi prosto z nieba. (Otwiera ciasteczko i czyta wróżbę.) Zobaczmy. Niedługo ktoś padnie do twoich stóp. Może to Jeremiasz mi się... (Tuż obok Fretki wywraca się kelner.) Kelner: Jestem cały! Fretka: Haha, niezły numer! Co za zbieg okoliczności. (Czyta kolejną wróżbę.) Zobaczmy następne. Wkrótce prawda uderzy cię w nos. Dobra, nuda! (Gniecie wróżbę i wyrzuca, ale kartka się odbija od imbryka i uderza ją w nos.) Stefa: O nie, dziewczyno, no ani tro... Fretka: (Czyta kolejną wróżbę.) Niech najmądrzejszy oświetli ci drogę. (Słychać spuszczenie wody w toalecie.) Tam! (Widać staruszka stojącego pod żarówką.) Żarówka i jakiś staruszek! Staruszek: Ktoś może pamięta, gdzie mieszkam? Stefa: Ale Fretka, to jest... Fretka: Nie Stefa, to nie fikcja. Te ciasteczka wiedzą, co się za chwilę stanie. Dzięki nim przyłapię moich braci! Stefa: Fretka! Fretka: (Wybiega z restauracji i po drodze zabiera miskę z ciasteczkami z lady.) Dzięki za ciasteczka! Conseureuge: Ej, ale one wcale nie są darmowe! Więc... (Wystawia kolejną miskę z ciasteczkami.) smacznego i zdrówka wam życzę. (Fineasz i Ferb przy telewizorze ustawiają dywan.) Lawrence: Kolejny kryzys wystrojowo-dekaracyjny zażegnany. Fineasz: Siadaj tato. Lawrence: (Siada na dywanie.) To jakaś ważna nowa gra? Fineasz: Zobaczysz. System kontroli głosowej aktywny! Turbo panel wielokierunkowych mikrowłókien aktywny! System dysków antygrawitacyjnych aktywny! Startujemy za cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden! (Wykładzina w salonie unosi się w powietrze, a razem z nią chłopcy i Lawrence. Wylatują przez otwierany się dach.) Lawrence: Czy dach naszego domu od zawsze się tak otwiera? Fineasz: Tak, ale rzadko z tego korzystamy. Lawrence: To się nazywa latający dywan! (Przelecieli obok Spółki Zło Dundersztyca, po której ścianie wspina się Pepe. Dziobak do budynku wpada przez okno tuż w pułapkę. Zostaje przywiązany do wózka na bagaże.) Dundersztyc: A, Pepe Pan Dziobak! W samą porę. Za chwileczkę startujemy. (Ciągnie Pepe na wózku na swoją latającą platformę z Inatorem.) Oto mój Zaplamo-Inator! Do czego służy pytasz. Wyjaśnię ci po drodze. (Kilka chwil potem lecą na platformie przez miasto.) Dundersztyc: Wszystko zaczęło się jeszcze w Gimmelshtump, kiedy byłem młodym, dobrze zapowiadającym się malarzem. (retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Szybko odkryłem, że, mimo iż kochałem malować, moja muza była czasami nieosiągalna. Pewnego dnia, kiedy miałem zamiar pogrążyć się w rozpaczy, oświeciło mnie. Nie spałem przez trzy noce ogarnięty artystyczną obsesją i nareszcie moje arcydzieło. Pobiegłem do gospody po mojego brata Rogera. Jadł swoje ulubione danie - hamburgera, tłuste frytki z ketchupem, sok, wino, kawę i czekoladowy budyń. Upierałem się, by szybko przyszedł. (Młody Dundersztyc pcha Rogera do pracowni. Z rozpędu Roger przypadkowo swoje jedzenie wyrzucił na obraz.) Tego dnia złożyłem przysięgę, że Roger zapłaci mi za to, co mi zrobił. Następnego dnia podpisaliśmy ją u notariusza. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Ale dziś się zemszczę i zemsta będzie słodka! Widzisz, mój braciszek, szanowny pan burmistrz Roger Dundersztyc, zaprezentuje swoje dzieło sztuki, które zawiśnie w ratuszu. Dlatego Zaplamo-Inator, dlatego zemsta i dlatego...i to by chyba było na tyle. (Pepe zaczął poruszą stopą kółkiem od wózka w tył, więc wózek zaczął się cofać.) (Chłopcy i Lawrence lecą latającym dywanem.) Lawrence: Naprawdę prawie nie czuję, że lecimy. Prowadzi się jak marzenie. Pinhead Pierre może sobie pomarzyć. Fineasz: Może weźmiemy ze sobą naszych przyjaciół! (Izabela siedzi na gałęzi i przez lornetkę przygląda się ptaszkowi. Nagle przed nią pojawia się ręka. Dziewczyna zauważa, że Fineasz zaprasza ją na dywan.) Izabela: He! Wow! (Wsiada na dywan.) (Piosenka Niech ten lot wiecznie trwa) Gdy dotknąć chcesz skrawka nieba, Oderwij od ziemi się. Choć nie każdy potrafi szybować jak ptak, Ale my mamy coś co poniesie nas hen. Suniemy powoli jak balon wśród chmur, Pod nami wieżowce i aut długi sznur. Więc wejdź na nasz dywan, co fruwa jak ptak, I niech prosto w świat niesie nas. Ma kształt opływowy i jest odlotowy, Mięciutki i pachnie jak las. I nie pytaj już mnie czy to jawa, czy sen, Przetrzyj oczy i fruń tak jak ja, Bo nigdzie nie ma piękniejszych widoków, Więc niech dywanem tym lot wiecznie trwa. Wszystko widać inaczej, Tu staje czas. W dole taki świat malutki, W górze słońca blask. Nigdzie nie ma piękniejszych widoków, Więc niech dywanem ten lot wiecznie trwa. Nigdzie nie ma piękniejszych widoków, Więc niech dywanem ten lot wiecznie trwa. Lawrence: Dziękuję wam chłopcy, to było cudowne. Ferb: Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby zostać "Panem świata"? Fineasz: Nie! Stój braciszku, nie krępuj się. (Fretka i Stefa spacerują po mieście.) Fretka: No dobra czytam. (Czyta wróżbę.) Wybierz ścieżkę, którą inni boją się chodzić. Załatwione! Za mną Stefa, idziemy! Stefa: Słuchaj Fretka, możesz mi powiedzieć, co chcesz osiągnąć? Fretka: (Spacerują po płocie.) Wszystko co się da. Nie rozumiesz? Mogę rozwiązać wszystkie swoje problemy dzięki temu, że mogę poznać przyszłość. Stefa: (Przechodzą pod krzakami.) Jasne. Stwarzając zupełnie nowe problemy. Fretka: Nie bądź taka ograniczona. (Przechodzą przez mieszkanie jakiejś kobiety oglądającej telewizją.) Na przykład z czym ma największy problem? Stefa: Na przykład wierzysz we wróżby z ciasteczek. Fretka: (Wyjeżdżają podziemną windą z podziemia do miasta.) Ale poza tym! Stefa: Masz obsesję na punkcie przyłapania braci. Fretka: Dokładnie! A dzięki ciasteczkowej wróżbie doskonale będę wiedziała jak to zrobić. Patrz! (Czyta kolejną wróżbę.) Jeśli coś podśmiarduje, to może być ryba. Stefa: Genialne. (Tuż obok nich znajduje się targ rybny.) Sprzedawca: Ej, uwaga wszyscy! Świeże rybki! Świeże rybki! Fretka: No i co powiesz na to, panno O'Niedowiarska? Stefa: Nagle zostałam Irlandką. Fretka: Na targ rybny, szybko! (Podbiega do mężczyzny.) Przepraszam, czy widział pan może takich dwóch małych...Eh! (Mężczyzna rzucił jej rybę, a ona przerzuciła ją Stefie.) Stefa: Fuj! Ohyda! Fretka: Ohyda, ale przepowiedziana, Stefa! Zaplanowana! Co teraz? Co teraz!? Stefa: Mam nadzieję, że coś o mydle. Fretka: (Czyta wróżbę.) Dla jednego śmieci, dla innego skarb. Do śmietnika! (Wychyla się z kubła na śmieci. Czyta kolejną wróżbę.) Sukces rodzi się w domu. Nareszcie! Najwyższy czas! Do ogródka! Stefa: Jest z nią coraz gorzej. Dundersztyc: Ależ piękna pogoda, co nie? Idealny dzień na zniszczenie obrazu, który miał wisieć w ratuszu. No wiesz, jeśli tylko lubi się takie rzeczy, a ja lubię! Hehe! Tak czy siak, Miło czasem dla odmiany wyjść z laboratorium, żeby zniszczyć innym dobry humor i czyste powietrze. (Pepe zaczepił końcówką sznura, którym został przywiązany do wózka o platformę Dundersztyca i wyskoczył z niej. Zaczął odkręcać sznur.) To jak spacerek... z niecnym celem! (Pepe rozwiązał sznur i wózek, do którego był przywiązany oddał kobicie z zakupami, przy której się opuścił.) Kobieta: Dziękuję. (Pepe wrócił na platformę.) Dundersztyc: Gdybym się mocniej zastanowił, pewnie przypomniałbym sobie jakąś tragiczną historię z przeszłości mającą związek z...a! (Pepe uderza naukowca, oraz niszczy pilota od Inatora i Zaplamo-Inator strzela kulami farby po całym mieści.) (U psychologa) Psycholog: (Pokazuje pacjentowi obrazek z rozlanego atramentu.) A co panu przypomina to? (Kula farby z Inatora rozbija się na oknie.) Pacjent: To! (Mężczyzna spokojnie pije z filiżanki w swoim całym pomalowanym na biało domu.) (Na mieści spotkała się para w kawiarence.) Mężczyzna: To cudownie, że nareszcie mogłem cię po...(Kicha.)...znać. (Kula farby rozbija się na dziewczynie i wygląda to jakby mężczyzna kichnął na nią.) To kiedy się znowu zobaczymy? Dundersztyc: Mój Inator nie tylko działa, ale ma też poczucie humoru. Ał! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca ponownie. Razem wiszą na sznurku, od pułapki Pepe.) (Na ratuszu) Roger: Witam was wszystkich serdecznie! Dundersztyc: (Wspiął się z powrotem na platformę.) Zdążyłem na czas. Roger: Jestem niezmiernie dumny, ponieważ Okręg Trzech Stanów wzbogaca się dziś o wielkie dzieło. Od zawsze byłem wielkim miłośnikiem sztuki. Dundersztyc: Kłamca, kłamca, kanciarz, przechera i oszust! (Pepe łapie Dundersztyca za włosy.) A! To znowu ty! A masz! Wystrzeli sam za pół minuty! Nic na to nie poradzisz i już! Roger: Tak się składa, że najwspanialszy obraz jaki widziałem, namalował mój brat Heinz. Dundersztyc: To najprawdziwsza prawda! Sztukobójca! Roger: A ja zachowawszy się jak niezdarna oferma zniszczyłem go, przez co brat nie zyskał później należytego szacunku. Dundersztyc: I właśnie teraz się zemszczę! Roger: Dlatego przez ostanie dwadzieścia lat czyściłem go, by wreszcie świat o nim usłyszał. Dundersztyc: Co?! Czy...że jak!? (Próbuje zatrzymać Inator.) Nie, nie, nie! Nie, nie, nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Roger: Panie i panowie obraz mojego brata! (Inator zniszczył obraz.) Dundersztyc: Nie...hehe! Roger: Moje najwspanialsze dwadzieścia lat życia! Melanio, z kim mam teraz spotkanie!? (Pepe niszczy Inator i platformę. Nagle urządzenie zaczęło spadać.) Dundersztyc: Nie krępuj się Pepe Panie Dziobaku, straciłem właśnie chęć życia. (Pepe wyskakuje na paralotni, a Dundersztyc rozbija się z platformą.) (Fretka cała w śmieciach biegnie do domu.) Fretka: Do domu Fretka, szybko, szybko! (Oddycha głęboko. Zauważyła chłopców z tatą i przyjaciółmi lecących na dywanie.) Zaraz tu będą! Fineasz, Izabela, Lawrence, Baljeet i Buford: Pinhead Pierre! Małą głowę ma i każdy to wie! Fretka: Los mi sprzyja! Dundersztyc: Wypchaj się durna maszyno! (Kopie maszynę, która następnie wystrzela koleją kulę farby trafiającą w spód latającego dywanu chłopców.) Fretka: Hehehehehehehe....! (Otwiera się dach i dywan z powrotem ląduje w salonie.) Fineasz: Czy ktoś oprócz mnie poczuł plusk? Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! (Podbiega do mamy w kuchni.) Linda: Cześć córciu, bardzo ładnie dziś wyglądasz. Fretka: Musisz to zobaczyć! Dywan, salon, szybko patrz! (Ciągnie Lindę do salonu, ale tam dywan jest już na swoim miejscu i przez kulę farby resztę wykładziny w salonie zafarbował na fioletowo.) Linda: He! Kupiliście nowy dywan! I świetnie pasuje kolorystycznie, jest cudowny! Fretka: Ale, ale, ale, ale, ale, ale, ale... Linda: Zaskoczyłeś mnie kochanie. Sądziłam, że spędzisz przed telewizorem cały dzień. Lawrence: Spędziłem. Linda: Och ty! Myślę, że powinniśmy to uczcić! Kto chce chińszczyzny? Dzieci: JA! JA! JA! Lawrence: Ja chcę! Stefa: (do Fretki) W porządku dziewczyno? Fretka: Nie rozumiem, przecież te wróżby sprawdzały się we wszystkim no i co!? (Czyta kolejną wróżbę. Zdołowana podaje ją Stefie, a ona czyta.) Stefa: Nie wierz we wszystko co czytasz. No kto by pomyślał? (Napisy końcowe) (Piosenka Niech ten lot wiecznie trwa) W dole taki świat malutki, W górze słońca blask. Nigdzie nie ma piękniejszych widoków, Więc niech dywanem ten lot wiecznie trwa. Nigdzie nie ma piękniejszych widoków, Więc niech dywanem ten lot wiecznie trwa. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3